En la oscuridad
by Dalia Black
Summary: Porque, en el fondo, sabes que no está muerta. Tu hermana vive, solo que ahora lo hace lejos de ti.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**En la oscuridad**

Ella no es Andromeda. Ella no es tu hermana. La explicación es sencilla e irrefutable: tu hermana no puede ser la misma muchacha que ha traído desgracia a tu casa y ha deshonrado a tu noble apellido. Claro que no lo es. No puede serlo. La sola posibilidad de que lo sea te destruye por dentro, de rabia y dolor a partes iguales, y no puedes permitirlo. Es por eso que lo niegas.

Esa chiquilla estúpida no es la misma niña a la que enseñaste a volar en escoba. Recuerdas como lo hiciste a escondidas de tu madre, quien no consideraba que las escobas fueran adecuadas para señoritas como ustedes. Andromeda tuvo sus reservas en un inicio, pero tú la convenciste. Siempre lograbas convencerla. Por algo eras la hermana mayor.

_—Vamos Meda, solo es un poco de velocidad. No seas llorona._

Tú, definitivamente, no eras una llorona. Nunca lo has sido. Puedes recordar los delicados y finos dedos de Meda clavándose en tu espalda con pánico. Ella sí era tu hermana. No esa estúpida que lo ha abandonado todo. Que te ha abandonado a ti. Claro que no es ella. Andromeda jamás te haría algo así.

Tu hermana siempre ha sido dócil y cariñosa. Su serenidad y su temple contrastaban con tu personalidad explosiva y temperamental. Meda rara vez se enfadaba. Era más reflexiva y astuta. En una ocasión, tu madre las llevó a la fiesta de cumpleaños del hijo de los Nott. Aún recuerdas cuando uno de los niños se burló de ella por confundir accidentalmente una budgler con una quaffle. Andromeda ignoró sus ácidos comentarios como si de un molesto insecto se tratara y giró el rostro indiferente, como si el incidente no tuviera la menor relevancia para ella.

A ti sí que te importó. La ira invadió tu cuerpo y te hizo cosquillas en los dedos. Querías humillarlo ¿Quién se creía que era ese niñato para dirigirse a Meda como si de una persona cualquiera se tratase? Porque ellas no eran cualquier persona. No por nada eran las hermanas Black y su sangre era la más pura entre la de todos los presentes. Nadie se metía con un Black, todo el mundo sabía eso. Pero, aún más importante que eso, nadie se metía con _tu_ hermana.

_—Que sea la última vez que te atreves a hablarle de ese modo a una Black —amenazaste al asustado niño –quien no paraba de vomitar babosas- con esa vocecilla tuya, aún algo chillona debido tu corta edad._

Siempre has sido la guerrera. La que saca la cara, uñas y dientes por la familia. Siempre has sido la más apasionada, la que disfruta más de la acción. Nunca te ha gustado depender de terceros. Eres independiente y te gusta moverte sola. Y, sin embargo, Meda siempre ha sido una de tus debilidades. Es por eso que te repites que esa joven que ha hecho gritar a tu decorosa madre no es tu hermana. Sencillamente no lo es.

No puede ser la misma que te arreglaba el cabello sin falta antes de cada evento social de la alta sociedad mágica al que eran invitadas. La que trenzaba tu cabello con paciencia infinita y gran destreza. La que tenía dedos tan ágiles que rara vez los sentías moverse en tu cabeza. Tu otra hermana, Narcissa, siempre estaba demasiado ocupada acicalando el suyo propio como para ocuparse de arreglar el de otra persona. Meda, en cambio, siempre parecía dispuesta a prestar su ayuda en caso de ser necesitada.

Siempre has odiado que te arreglen el cabello. Adoras tenerlo libre y salvaje, ondeando por tu espalda en completa libertad, justo como tú misma. No te gusta subordinarlo a ridículos peinados y detestas las torpes manos de las peluqueras mágicas. Cuando ellas te tocan te sientes invadida e incómoda. Y, si por casualidad te arrancan una hebra de cabello, explotas de rabia ante su insolencia. En ese sentido, eres muy distinta a tu madre y a tus hermanas.

_—Pero qué estupidez, Cissy, te vez ridícula con tanto adorno. No sé cómo puedes soportar que esas desconocidas te jaloneen el cabello a su antojo._

Pero con Meda es distinto. Ella es tu hermana. Sabe como peinarte, de modo sencillo y, sobre todo, rápido, para que no te aburras. Con ella nunca te quejas, la dejas hacer sin emitir un solo sonido de disconformidad durante todo el proceso. Tampoco le agradeces, pero sabes que no hace falta, después de todo son familia. La misma sangre corre por las venas de ambas. Roja, espesa y condenadamente Black.

Esa era Meda. No esa idiota que ha escapado con un _sangre sucia_. La frase misma te suena ajena. No, esa muchacha no es tu hermana. Tu hermana está muerta. La mataron esos sucios muggles, con sus artimañas y primitivos modos. Ellos te la arrebataron. Tu hermana está muerta y a los muertos se les hace duelo. Por eso lloras, encerrada en tu habitación y con las cortinas corridas. En la oscuridad, la misma que siempre has adorado. Hace unas horas reprendiste duramente a tu hermana menor –la única que te queda- por exhibir tan indignas muestras de debilidad.

_—Debería avergonzarte, Cissy, llorar por la novia de un muggle. Por una traidora a la sangre —le escupiste con desprecio._

La odias. Porque en el fondo sabes que no está muerta. Meda vive, solo que ahora lo hace lejos de ti. Fantaseas con matarla a ella y a su asqueroso muggle. Quieres hacerles daño. Hacerlos desgarrarse de dolor y verlos consumirse en este. Porque Andromeda no solo ha traicionado a su familia. Lo que ha hecho es peor que humillar a su parentela ante toda la sociedad mágica. Ha sido incluso más repugnante que traicionar a su sangre, la tan antigua y pura sangre Black.

Andromeda te ha traicionado a _ti_. Ha acuchillado tu confianza sin miramientos. Te ha hecho débil. Y tú odias la debilidad. Una lágrima te acaricia la mejilla y se pierde en tu cuello. Sientes asco. En la oscuridad, aprietas los puños y te juras a ti misma que nunca más permitirás que hagan de ti el ridículo. El mundo mágico sabrá que con Bellatrix Black no se juega. Piensas con rabia en que es la última vez que alguien te hace sentir así de vulnerable.

Al menos, eso es lo que te aseguras a ti misma. En la oscuridad.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Sigo sin estar segura del título, así que es posible que lo cambie si se me ocurre uno mejor. Este corto relato es algo especial porque es la primera vez que narro algo en segunda persona y es también la primera vez que escribo sobre Bellatrix. En fin, como nunca antes he explorado a este personaje, no estoy segura de si me ha quedado tan IC como quería. Espero que sí pero ya me dirán ustedes y me corregirán de ver que tengo algún fallo en mi visión de las dos hermanas. Evidentemente Bellatrix aquí es más joven, calculo que tendría unos veinte cuando huyó Andromeda. Los reviews son muy agradecidos (:

¡Un beso y mil gracias por leer!


End file.
